


Living A Quarter Mile

by DragonfireDancer



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:36:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonfireDancer/pseuds/DragonfireDancer
Summary: She had known him way before he entered the CIA. It had been three years since she last saw him. Yet as she was completing her latest job, she receives a call from a hospital. He entered the hospital to speak with Hobbs not suspecting that he would have another visitor, nor was he suspecting that she would be twice as stubborn and be his sister. And insist on helping him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be spoilers for Fast 7 in this, Also most of this sorry can be found on fanficton. under my user Desertspider.

 

**Chapter One**

 

      She walked into the room and leaned against the wall, near where his bed lay. Looking over to the corner of the room she saw his daughter curled up in the chair sleeping. She moved over to the window, looking up at the night sky.  _'it's going to be a long night.'_

 

* * *

 

    The morning light woke him up. Looking around he found his daughter curled up sleeping, he looked towards the door and saw her leaning against the wall, arms crossed with her head titled down wards, and long black hair cascading down.

   "Three years Luke, and when I finally come see you. You are in the God Damn hospital. You know my feelings about these places." He was pulled out of his thoughts to find her looking at him. Her blue eyes piercing with hidden concern for him. He hated the fact that he made her worry.   
"I'm sorry." She looked at him and pushed herself off the wall, walking over to him she leaned down and wrapped him in a hug, being careful of his injuries. Pulling back she sat on the edge of the bed grabbing his hand, and placing in her lap.

  He watched her for a few moments before pulling his hand away and lightly bumping her face with his fist. "Cheer up Bird. I'll be fine." He watched as her eyes sparked with joy and she let out a laugh.

   "You haven't changed a bit Hobbs."

 He laughed in response to her. The sound of the two laughing woke his daughter up.   
"Daddy, who is she?" They turned around to see that his daughter was rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Hobbs smiled at her.

 "This sweetheart is you Aunt Kagome." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter Two**

 

  Hobbs watched as the two girls talked and connected. He was glad that his daughter took to Kagome so fast, not that people ever had a problem taking to her that is. He scoffed at the thought, making the two girls look at him, then look at each other when they saw the far away look in his eyes. They shook their heads at him.

  "So Aunt Kagome do you put away bad guys like Daddy?" The question broke Hobbs out of his daydream, looking over at his daughter and then glancing at Kagome. He saw her smile falter, he knew that the main reason she had never met Samantha before now was the fact that she did not want to be a bad influence on the girl.  " I used to. But not anymore." Hobbs watched his daughter's reaction to her words and smiled, at the questioning look on her face. 

  Kagome watched as Samantha channeled her inner Hobbs and sighed, the girl was too much like her father.   
"So then what do you do now?"   
"I work on cars." Samantha nodded her head and went back to playing on her tablet. Kagome looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly time to go and grab some food. "Samantha I'm heading out to grab some food, do you want anything?" She watched as Samantha just shook her head not bothering to look up at her. Hobbs gave a small laugh which was followed by Kagome, who gave a light chuckle at the young girls actions. "Do you want some real food Luke or are you good eating hospital food?" 

 "I'm fine eating hospital food Kags"

 With a nod Kagome left.

* * *

 

 

   Elena walked into Hobbs room with Dom following her. "Got something for you." Dom stood in the door way as both he and Hobbs looked at each other. Elena handed him the files.

 "You risked life and limb to save the free world and what do they give you? Jello and bad 70s TV shows." Hobbs laughed at Dom's comment knowing the man was only trying to break the silence that hung over them for a few moments.   
"You know its got its perks, the sponge baths aren't that bad."  
"Dad!"

  At this Hobbs couldn't help but laugh at Dom's face. He knew the man never pegged him as the father type. "Dom I'd like you to meet my daughter Samantha."

 Just as Dom was about to reply he felt someone brush passed him. "No, you don't need to leave and come here. I'm sure you do wish that I wasn't the boss right now. Yes I will tell him that you miss him so much that the next time you see him, he will be kidnapped by you and be forced to model for you. Now get back to work and only call me if you guys get into trouble." She looked at Hobbs after closing her phone and smiled at the horrified look on his face. To which Dom also chuckled at.

 "Honey?"

 The others in the room where confused as she nodded with a smile on her face. "You know Lu if you only visited more often Honey wouldn't get like that. It's taken both me and Will to stop him from coming after you and kidnapping you." Hobbs just stared at her in horror before she broke into a laugh.   
"Calm down, I'm only joking, all Honey said was that the gang was trying to drop the job and come see you." She opened her over the shoulder bag and ruffled around for a moment. Before pulling out a stuffed Teddy Bear with sunglasses and a badge on it, handing it to him. 

 "At least it not a stuffed doll." Hobbs said which made the others confused. The woman turned around and walked over to Samantha, bending down she reached into her bag, and pulled out another stuffed animal. This time it looked to be a red fox. "This is for you" she gave Samantha a hug and ruffled her hair. Standing up she seemed to just realize that there where two more people in the room.

 "Ummm hello"

 Hobbs laughed at the girl's awkward hello. Dom took the time to take her in. Dark black hair, blue eyes, slim, with a leather jacket that fit her in all the right places. He knew that if he wasn't with Letty he'd be asking her out.   
"Elena, this is Kagome an old friend of mine." Dom watched as the two girls smiled at each other. Dom watched in silence as Hobbs sent Elena and his daughter out of the room. 

 Hobbs watched as Dom Studied Kagome. Laughing as he realized that while she was here, she was more then likely going to be running with Dom's crew.   
"Dominic this is Kagome. We used to run together back in the day. Before we entered the force."   
Kagome held out her hand to Dom and shook it. She saw his brow raise when Hobbs mentioned that she was in the force and decided to correct him.  
"I used to be in the force. Quit a few years back because I missed my crew." 

"Its a pleasure Kagome."  
Kagome looked at Hobbs and saw the spark of mischief in his eyes and groaned.

"I'm also her brother."

 


End file.
